


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》007 对不起，我也是个男人

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》007 对不起，我也是个男人

007  
可不就是美梦吗？  
季肖冰亲吻着高瀚宇的唇，心想，这个梦可真是棒呆了，他居然看到高瀚宇主动要他的亲吻，还娇羞地往他怀里靠。  
就是这个吻的触感有点粗糙。  
他定睛一看，发现自己正在亲高瀚宇手心上的茧。  
“除了幻觉还会有其他症状吗？需不需要上医院？我朋友已经全部吃掉了！”  
高瀚宇努力阻止季肖冰往自己身上爬，朝电话那头狂吼。  
那边的人吓得战战兢兢。  
“啊？吃掉了呀，那也没什么，这个蘑菇毒性不强，发作快消得也快，身体代谢快的话十分钟，慢的话两个小时左右就没事了，但最好还是能去医院检查一下，您放心，医药费我们会出。”  
毕竟是投毒事件，弄不好要坐牢，所以店家处理得万分小心，嘱咐了几句注意事项之后才挂断电话。  
十分钟到两个小时……  
高瀚宇十分崩溃，他们的睡眠时间本来就有限，今天好不容易捞到一个晚上十点就收工的活，居然还得陪季肖冰耗到十二点，他那个愤恨啊！  
“小白，你不乖。”  
季肖冰不开心地拉下他的手，去凑他的唇，可能因为幻觉导致位置不太准，落到了他的下巴上。  
下一秒他张开贝齿，猫咪似的轻轻啃了一口。  
高瀚宇躲闪不及，被啃个正着，顿时心神一荡，感觉怀里抱了只动物。  
这只动物身上穿着睡衣，扯得七零八落，上半身几乎都被扯掉，紧紧往他身上贴。  
而他刚洗完澡出来习惯性只围了一条浴巾，早就被他蹭掉了。  
肌肤相亲的感觉是温热的，互相传染对方身上的温度。  
不过至少他能感觉到季肖冰的体温正常。  
……  
就是画面有些少儿不宜。  
高瀚宇一拍脑门把自己拍醒，赶紧想把季肖冰从自己身上扒拉下去。  
“大爷，你醒醒，你在做梦！”  
他抓住了季肖冰一只在他身上乱摸的手，把人往外推。  
“嗯……亲亲……”  
季肖冰不知道在做什么美梦，闭着眼睛，没有骨头一样赖在他的身上，任由他把他的手拗得像要骨折。  
这样不行，听说中了毒蘑菇毒的人是没有痛觉的，医学上还拿来当过麻药。  
高瀚宇只好放开，任由季肖冰贴回他的身上，抱着他默默思考解决办法。  
老实讲，为了季肖冰的安全，以及对剧组负责，他认为他需要送季肖冰去医院，不管有没有事，总要检查一番。  
可是现在两个人都衣衫不整，他甚至没穿衣服，怎么出门啊！  
“小人，好多小人，吃掉，吃掉……”  
季肖冰说着胡话，抱着他，嘴唇在他身上乱蹭，张嘴好像真的在吞吃什么东西，还挺用力。  
高瀚宇被他碰得发麻，正想翻个身把他制住，季肖冰突然一低头，准确无误地亲上了他胸前的一点，狠狠吸了一口。  
“嘶……”  
他只觉一股酥麻从胸前一直流到四肢百骸，浑身都软了。  
“松口，大爷，啊……别咬！”  
高瀚宇想把他推开，谁知季肖冰吸着他的乳尖，牙齿不轻不重地咬他，让他因为疼痛不太敢动手。  
“大爷，你醒醒，唔……啊！”  
如果不是季肖冰来的这一出，高瀚宇真的不会知道乳头是他的敏感点，这么吸下去简直要命，灵魂都要出窍了。  
他胯下的性器飞快充血肿胀了起来，一柱擎天，整个人在季肖冰身下抖动着，不知道该如何是好。  
“嗯……小人跑了，小人……”  
季肖冰终于放开他的乳尖，沿着他的胸肌往下去追那只乱跑的白色小人。  
小人有着一头偏红的头发，脑袋上长着老鼠耳朵。  
他看到小人一路往下跑，于是也跟着往下蹭。  
“大爷不要！”  
在高瀚宇的惊呼声中，季肖冰低下头，吻住了小高瀚宇。  
“啊……”  
高瀚宇一声惊叹，跌回了沙发上。  
爽，太爽了。  
季肖冰的牙齿并没有收回去，蹭在了性器上，带来一种让人战栗的感觉，有点疼，但十分刺激。  
他的舌尖探出来，在顶端来来回回，湿润的顶端瞬间涌出了许多前列腺液。  
高瀚宇爽得脑袋都要炸了。  
理智告诉他，这个时候必须赶紧推开季肖冰，把人绑起来，换一身衣服，再把他扛去医院治疗。  
可是男人的身体又诚实地没有动作，万分享受这突如其来的服务。  
季肖冰像是真的抓到了那个小人，猫一样匍匐在他的下身，吃得开心。  
性器太大，他没法全部含进去，所以只是含着顶端吃得“啧啧”有声。  
这画面，这声音，都让高瀚宇脸红心跳，快感一波接一波，侵袭他的脑神经。  
在季肖冰想要离开他的性器的时候，他甚至忍不住抓住他的头发，把他重新按了下去。  
“咳……”  
一下按得太狠，季肖冰呛到了，咳嗽着挣脱他的手。  
尖齿磨到了性器上的青筋，高瀚宇吃痛，猛然间惊醒。  
“大爷，大爷对不起！”  
他道着歉。  
季肖冰又咳了两下，扬起上半身，睡衣掉了一角，露出来的肌肤也泛着红，锁骨优美，光滑的肌肤上点缀着粉红色的乳尖。  
他睁开眼睛，满脸迷蒙的神色，吸得艳红的唇微张，舌尖跟猫一样来不及收回去，粉粉嫩嫩。  
盛世美景。  
高瀚宇喉间一紧。  
这谁顶得住！  
可是，  
可是！！！  
可是他是个直男呀！为什么会觉得这个时候的季肖冰性感至极，让他的下半身硬得发疼！  
醒醒！高瀚宇，你面前的是个男人！你是个直男，你是个直男！  
“小白，你坏……”  
季肖冰可不知道他内心的挣扎，只是下意识觉得刚刚让他不舒服的是高瀚宇，委屈地拍打他。  
手腕被捉住，季肖冰倒在高瀚宇身上，撞到了他坚硬的腹肌，伸手摸了摸。  
“是活的，嘿嘿，活的小白。”  
他依然不清醒，脑袋在他胸前乱蹭。  
高瀚宇有一瞬间是想不管不顾制住他，不要让他继续发疯下去，但伸出来的手，鬼使神差地往下，摸到了季肖冰的下身。  
果然是硬的。  
虽然比他的小了许多，但一样的剑拔弩张，隔着裤子都能摸到那上面的经络。  
“对不起，季肖冰，我也是个男人。”  
高瀚宇看着他有些涣散的眼睛道了个歉，把季肖冰的裤子扯下，让两个人的性器碰撞在一起，撸动了起来。  
他舍不得这良辰美景，这活色生香。  
既然已经这样了，那就干脆做到最后吧，反正他知道季肖冰喜欢他。  
他想要快感，他想要他，都不亏的。  
“嗯……小白，啊！”  
季肖冰急喘，按着他的腹肌似乎是想要逃开，他的眸中闪过一丝清醒。  
“乖。”  
高瀚宇把他拉下来，堵住了他的唇。  
季肖冰的舌尖立刻探了进来。  
这是一个湿漉漉的吻，缠绵悱恻，让高瀚宇有些失神。  
“乖，猫儿，乖，很快就好。”  
一吻结束，他亲着他的猫唇，手上的动作越来越快。  
“唔！”  
季肖冰重重压在他的身上，难耐地扭动，浑身发红。  
高瀚宇也是，两个人都有些失控了，不断亲吻，用力地抚摸，索取对方。  
不知道过了多久。  
“嗯……”  
高瀚宇射了出来，大口大口地喘气。  
他停下了手中的动作，让季肖冰有些不满，反握住他的手，在自己的下身继续游移。  
男人都是野兽，即使是季肖冰这样外表俊秀无害的男人。  
他惩罚一般低首去咬高瀚宇的乳尖，用牙齿狠狠研磨，再用舌尖在上面留下湿润的光泽。  
“好痛！”  
高瀚宇哀叫一声，马上被季肖冰又咬了一口，咬得他差点跳起来。  
贤者时间的他终于想起季肖冰此时是不清醒的，这人吃了毒蘑菇啊！  
“放开，别！嘶……猫儿，乖，乖……”  
他一边抽气一边轻抚他的脖子，另一只手配合地料理他的性器，有技巧地撸动，希望季肖冰赶紧射出来。  
要知道男人最乖的时候，绝对是刚射完一发的时候。  
好说歹说，季肖冰终于放开了他红肿的乳尖，愣愣地看着他。  
“大爷，你怎么这么久啊？”  
高瀚宇觉得手酸。  
他一直以为自己已经挺持久了，没想到季肖冰比他更久，这是体力活呀！  
“什么？”  
季肖冰像是没有听清楚一样反问他。  
“没什么。”  
高瀚宇拉着他翻了个身，把他压在下面，手上动作不停，看着他胸前的粉红色亲了上去。  
没理由他被咬得一片红肿，他的身上还这么干净！  
“啊！”  
季肖冰发出了舒服的叹息声，下身又涨了一大圈。  
“乖，射给我，快点。”  
高瀚宇也不知道自己在说什么，他看着满脸迷乱的季肖冰，只想赶紧结束这场荒唐的性事。  
当然，他更希望季肖冰清醒后什么都不知道。  
“你帮我。”  
季肖冰看着他的眼睛，一双秋水眸微闪，轻启的猫唇透着无限的诱惑。  
“这不是正在帮吗？”  
高瀚宇恶意地捏了下他的性器。  
“唔……”  
季肖冰难受地扭动，伸手摸他的头，在他的头发上揉了揉。  
“帮我。”  
他再次请求。  
“帮我，我就射给你。”  
那双眼睛像是带着蛊惑，连每一根睫毛都是他蛊惑的道具，躺在身下的男人朝他露出一个性感的微笑，令人失神。  
高瀚宇的手顿了顿，身体微僵。  
他的视线往下移，看到自己正握着的东西。  
跟季肖冰纤瘦清俊的外形比起来，这东西长得实在太过凶恶了，上面布满了青筋，顶端是紫红色的，还在冒着水。  
季肖冰笑着把手放在他的头上，没有任何推力，高瀚宇却不由自主地被缓缓推到了那个地方。  
“乖，你是乖小白。”  
低沉的声音像是女巫的魔咒，高瀚宇低下了头……

\-----------  
连载中，原文在lof：王食刀臼儿


End file.
